


Caution: Alcohol

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Asshole Isaac, Asshole Jackson, Derek is a Good Alpha, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: Stiles + alcohol has always gotten him in trouble, oh and you can't forget pesky werewolves who can literally smell every emotion





	

He was a man on a mission, he had been drinking since about 10 pm by himself, which probably wasn’t the best idea, but what could he do? When his best friend was ignoring him okay he wasn’t going to be mean, he was hanging out with Allison (same thing). He has to give a bit of backstory of why he’s drinking in the first place all by himself; everything was perfectly fine well as best it could be.

 

The whole pack was training, except Lydia and him because who was he kidding he had enough reminders from Derek that he was human and could bruise like a peach. So he brings snacks and lemonade picking a spot to sit under the shade watching them train, Lydia preferred to stay inside practicing her magic which if he were responsible he would be doing the same but no.

 

Because Derek Hale working out is so much more important than studying magic and who would have thought those would be his priorities in life now. He really hid his crush pretty well from the man, well as best as he could I mean he’s been in love with the stupid wolf for over three years now. He deserves some award or something,

 

“Hey Batman stop drooling, I know I’m hot” Erica playfully winked as she took off her shirt, leaving her in her workout bra as Boyd leaned against a tree recuperating his breath

 

He rolled his eyes as he passed her a water bottle; he stood up wiping his hands on his sweatpants as he picked up the trash, Scott walking up behind him “How was your date?”

 

“Scott, you make my heart warm but what are you talking about?”

 

Scott tilted his head to the side, that made him look like a little puppy and adorable “Didn’t that girl ask you out, remember near the café?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I said no” he shrugs

 

“Do you really have the luxury to say no to people Stilinski?” Jackson smirked

 

“At least I’m not a complete jackass, jackass” Stiles gave him the middle finger as he headed towards the house

 

“ We all know Stiles is only interested in our dear alpha” Erica smirked

 

Stiles stopped cold in his tracks, he knew his heartbeat gave him away and since of course every werewolf could practically smell his feelings was really perfect, he waved at them dismissively “whatever, I’m hungry”

 

“For Derek’s dick?” Erica snorted

 

He clenched his fist, his cheeks burning up he kept on walking towards the house, ignoring Jackson snickers, he didn’t even want to turn and look at Derek right now.

 

“Like Derek would ever date him” Isaac chuckled

 

Stiles felt his heart tighten and his stomach twist; he always had doubts about himself like any person would, don’t get him wrong he knows he’s attractive but with Derek he’s sometimes feels like he’s on another level.

 

Just as he was about to say something, he heard a loud growl and every beta whimpering in response as he glanced back they were all exposing their neck in submission.

 

“Quiet” Derek’s voice was stern but as he turned to look at Stiles, his eyes softened.

 

 _Great, pity just what I wanted_ “Well as amazing at this is, being surrounded by assholes, I’m going to go” he turned around, heading around the house to his jeep, he could hear footsteps behind him

 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, lightly grabbing his elbow

 

Stiles felt his skin tingle at the contact “Yeah, I’m fine”

 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows, his lips turning into a thin line “You do remember I can tell when you’re lying”

 

Stiles scoffed “Still sucks, I’ll be fine I’m just going to go, I left you guys some sandwiches” he got into the jeep looking into his rearview mirror as he drove off he saw Derek standing in the same spot

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait what happened?” Stiles asked Scott over the phone as he ate his pasta, yes he was sulking by himself no shame in that

 

“Dude he made everyone run the whole preserve two times for what they did to you. Derek, Boyd and I got to ate your sandwiches” he could practically see Scott smiling

 

Stiles snorted “Serves them right for being assholes”

 

“Is it true?” Scott asked

 

“What is?”

 

“That you like Derek”

 

Stiles sighed, resting the back of his head on the couch “It doesn’t matter anymore”

 

“Stiles-“

 

“Just let it go Scott, do you still have your date with Allison today?” Stiles really hoped Scott took the hint and changed the subject

 

“Yeah, we’re meeting later tonight” Scott said happily

 

* * *

 

 

His mind went into a rabbit hole, his insecurities swirling around in his mind and it was plain confusing. It’s been happening for a while sometimes Derek acted a little friendlier than usual.

 

They have gotten close through the years, they gravitated towards each other during pack nights, and Derek would visit him on campus, when he was sick or just needing someone. Derek would call him late at night when he had nightmares about his family.

 

It made him constantly second guess himself, did Derek feel the same way or was he overanalyzing things?

 

What would be the mature solution? Probably talking to him but what was his solution? Drinking alone, it’s called liquid courage for a reason.

 

The room was a little fuzzy and he felt light, he picked up his phone as he was sprawled on the floor, waiting for Derek to pick up which felt like an eternity “Deeereek, come over” he whined

 

“Stiles, it’s 3 in the morning” Derek grumbled, he could hear the sheets being moved

 

“I know but I have something super duper important to tell you, so come here, my window is even open actually it’s always open, you’ve ruined me Derek, ruined me” Stiles whined as he covered his eyes with his arm

 

“That isn’t safe” Derek said exasperated

 

“Derek, I’m drunk I will literally leave my house walk in the scary forest at night with how knows what out their probably cannibals who the fuck knows just to get to your house, so move it” he scoffed as he hung up the phone chucking it towards the couch.

 

He felt his eyes slowly close as he started yawning.

 

* * *

 

 

“Really you’re asleep, you make me wake up at 3 in the morning and you’re asleep” Derek crossed his arms over his chest

 

Stiles rubbed his eyes, Derek slowly appearing in his line of vision “Hey grumpy” he smiled, he pat the floor beside him “Sit puppy”

 

Derek eyebrows furrowed his eyebrows even more if it was possible; he pouted at him “please” Derek rolled his eyes as he sat down.

 

Stiles turned his head to the side looking at Derek, his hair was still a bit tangled, he seemed soft wearing those sweaters with thumbholes that he loved. “Stiles you wanted to tell me something” Derek sighed

 

“You’re beautiful” Stiles blurted out, the tip of Derek’s ears were turning pink “Sorry in my normal state I barely have a filter, drunk is worse”

 

Derek gave him a small smile

 

“Don’t do that” Stiles whined

 

Derek tilted his head to the side “Do what?”

 

“Smile, it makes me feel funny” Stiles closed his eyes, Derek chuckled “How much did you drink?”

 

Stiles hummed “A bottle and a half?” he glanced over to Derek “Can I hold your hand?”

 

Derek quirked an eyebrow but placed his hand over Stiles, lacing their fingers together. They stayed in comfortable silence but Stiles knew it would end soon and it felt nice holding his hand, he didn’t want it to end. He wanted to wake up everyday to him, be there for him, celebrating stupid holidays and anniversary, and do mushy stuff together, just talking curled up in a blanket on a rainy day.

 

Stiles sighed heavy as he stared at the ceiling “It’s stupid you know? Why are you so nice to me? I mean it’s plain mean making me practically fall in love with you for three years and having to suffer being your friend. Wait that came out wrong, I really like being your friend, it’s just – put me out of my suffering, reject me now and let me move on and we can go back to being friends, you just have to let me wallow for a week and preferably make your betas shut up when they're being assholes which is constantly by the way” he scoffed

 

“But you make me happy Derek, you have a kind heart, always worrying about everyone, you help little old ladies crossing the street, helping moms with their groceries, buying all the cookies the girl scouts have to offer just to see them smile, you adopted Isaac, helped Scott even if he was a huge douche at the beginning, you’ve saved me even when I accused you of murder, you let Cora go be happy in another pack somewhere in South America even if you didn't want her to go. You trusted me, you’re just so you and I want to keep finding out new things about you like the way you take a few seconds before drinking your coffee and you seem so relaxed taking in the smell, how you secretly love Disney movies and love singing along to them god I sound so creepy but like with my dad, even me being 45 minutes away you make sure he eats right, taking care of him and spending time with him” he turned to look at him

 

“You always keep people at arm’s length, making sure nothing bad happens to you and when you let me help you pick curtains or colors for your bedroom you don’t know how happy I was because I felt like I was special” he smiled “God I sound insane, I talked too much”

Derek stayed silent throughout his rambling, he’s pretty sure he scared the man Derek lightly squeezed his hand “You love me?” Stiles squeezed his eyes shut “Yeah” he whispered

 

“So do I”

 

Stiles opened his eyes, sitting up quickly flailing a bit “You what? I’m drunk completely drunk you can’t love me, I’m me, you’re you’” he poked Derek’s chest with his finger

 

Derek chuckled as he let go of his hand, cupping Stiles face “You really contradict yourself, If you want I’ll say it again, I love you” he grinned

 

He felt butterflies in his stomach, looking into Derek’s eyes “You love me” he whispered, “you love me!” he beamed 

 

Derek leaned closer, resting their foreheads together “I do"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know i had this idea stuck in my head and ta da!!


End file.
